Hermione and Bill Again
by words-are-mine
Summary: This is a sequel to Hermione's Unobtainable Romance. It has a sex sceen in Chapter 1 so please dont read it if you arent mature. Hermione is with Ron. They are 20 now. Bill is getiing married. Will old feelings be revived?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Anything belonging to JK Rowling does.  
  
Hermione rolled over in bed, facing her sleeping boyfriend, Ron. He was good looking, but in a plain way. His bright red hair fell into his eyes. A sprinkle of freckles spread across his otherwise pale face. Ron had continued to grow, even after graduating from Hogwarts. Now 20 years old, he stooped over her at 6'11''. Hermione got together with him at the begging of their sixth year, after a secret steamy romance with his older brother, Bill. No one knew about what went on in those weeks, but Hermione had avoided Bill for the last five years. She only saw him at a distance, never talking to him.  
  
And it's just as well, she thought to herself, as you and Ron are sleeping together. Their first time was the night after graduation. They were walking along in circles when the Room of Requirement door appeared.  
  
Flashback  
  
*****"Er....look." Ron said, turning red. "Er...I wonder why....er....were you thinking...?"  
  
"Yes." Hermione replied breathlessly. She pulled him into the room, locking the door. Instead of the Defense items that filled it during their D.A. meetings, it had one hundred lit candles along the walls. Rose petals were thrown about on the big, fluffy pillows that covered the floor. A small table held a bucket of champagne, her favorite muggle drink. Ron ran light kisses down her neck. He slowly pulled off her shirt, pausing to look into her eyes. In between kisses they got undressed.  
  
Hermione lay down on the floor, with Ron next to her. She shivered as his hand passed up and down her breasts. Their bodies became one.*****  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Hermione leaned toward Ron and whispered "I'm going to cook breakfast, Love. What would you like?"  
  
Ron's eyes opened. "Anything you want, My-own." He said, calling her by the special nick name he had made up.  
  
She reached for her pajama bottoms and walked into the kitchen. The February morning light came in through the windows. They had bough this apartment in Diagon Alley three months ago. It was modern, decorated with pastel colors. As she listened to the WWN she fried eggs and bacon. Ron came in and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.  
  
"What are you going to do today, Love?" She asked him, burying her head into his shoulder.  
  
"Well, a new shipment for the shop is coming in today, I have to price everything. Later do you want to go for a picnic?" Ron owned a racing broom shop, Ron's Racers.  
  
"Ok. I'll eat then go down to the library. I want to look up a spell that I heard from Ginny. We have to do something about her and Harry. They are having another fight, over his victory party! She wants to stay home, but her wants to take her." Harry and Ginny married a year ago, but they still fought over the silliest things.  
  
"I will talk to Ginny. Love you. Bye." Ron kissed her check, grabbed a piece of bacon, and walked out the door. Hermione sat down at the table with the Daily prophet and her breakfast. As she took a bite of eggs a large tawny owl swooped through an open window. She pulled the thick parchment from his leg before he took off again. Unrolling the letter, she gasped.  
  
To: Ronald Weasley and Hermione granger.  
  
You are cordially invited to attend the Holy Matrimony of William Weasley and Fleur Delacour.  
  
When: September 13  
  
Where: The Burrow  
  
Why: Love  
  
Please reply ASAP.  
  
Hermione set the letter down, her heart pounding. Bill and Fleur had gotten back together last summer, so why were they getting married so soon? She thought to herself. All these wears she had forced Bill out of her mind, but now a flood of memories came back. Their first kiss, on the Weasley's porch at midnight. All those days of sneaking to see each other. Fleur was the only one who knew what went on, because she was in love with Bill, too. Did Bill remember? Did he still think of her? No, she thought, you don't want to know that. You are happy with Ron. You love him. She stood up and ignored the little voice in the back of her head that said "Do you?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
This is a sequel to Hermione's Unobtainable Romance. Well, there is chapter one. Please review so I can know whether to continue or not. I want good and bad reviews; please tell me what you think. If you haven't read the first story you might be a little lost. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Anything belonging to JK Rowling does.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione Granger!" Hermione turned to see who was calling her. She saw a short, pudgy man running toward her. The man threw himself at her, squeezing her tight. "Hermione, remember me? Oh, it is so good to see you!"  
  
"Neville?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes! How are you? Where do you live? What do you do now? You look so nice! Oh, I missed you so much!"  
  
"Whoa...Neville, only one question at a time. Why don't we go get a coffee and chat, Okay?" She took Neville's arm and led the way to her favorite coffee shop. When they sat down with their coffee she said "I'm great. I live with Ron in Diagon Alley. We own a broom shop. How are you?"  
  
"I'm great! I have been in Albania studying the habits of Mimbulus Millitnio, a new form of Mimbulus Mimbletonia. This year I will start a special Herbology class at Hogwarts, "New discoveries in Plantology" for the students. I will work side by side with Professor Sprout!" Neville was breathless with excitement, just the way she remembered him. "But....wait....did you say you live with RON? Ron WEASLEY?"  
  
"Yes, we have been going out for five years now." Hermione blushed.  
  
"But you two couldn't stand each other at school! You always fought!"  
  
"Well, we both grew up quite a bit, and we realized that we were meant to be together." Don't exaggerate, the little voice in her head told her.  
  
"Well done! How is Harry? I haven't talked to him." Neville asked.  
  
"He is happily married to Ginny Weasley." Hermione said.  
  
"Wow! So, you and Ron, and Harry and Ginny! When I talked to Ginny today she didn't mention that! What else? Are you going to Bill Weasley's wedding? I am surprised that I got an invitation, seeing that I don't know Bill that well, but I guess Ginny told him how I was your guys' friend, so he wants me to come."  
  
Hermione was silent for a moment. Then she cleared her throat and said in the most nonchalant voice she could manage "To tell you the truth, I don't know him well that much either, but I will go. This morning we got our invitation." She switched the subject "So, Neville, today Ron and I are going for a picnic, would you come?"  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to barge in on anything personal."  
  
"Ron would love to have you."  
  
"Oh! I forgot to tell you. I am engaged! To Parvati Patil! I can't believe that I forgot to tell you! "Hermione could believe it. "Can I invite her?" Neville's voice squeaked with thrill.  
  
"Wow! Of course! I'm so happy for you. I hope we will be invited to the wedding!"  
  
"You bet! She in going to be the new divination teacher. Last year Trelawney saw herself at the Bahamas when she looked into her crystal ball, so the asked her to be a replacement."  
  
"Figures!" Hermione said. She stood up and grabbed Neville's arm again. She then led Neville to her apartment.  
  
"So, who'da thought that Neville would marry Parvati Patil?" Ron said. He and Hermione were lying in bed that evening, talking.  
  
"I know. Everyone seems to be getting married!" Hermione stretched out and placed a kiss on his nose.  
  
"I was thinking..." Ron began.  
  
"Uh oh. That's not good." Hermione teased him.  
  
"Seriously, I want to go stay at the Burrow....at least until the wedding. Last summer Dad added on five guest rooms, so there will be enough space. I thought we could help out with the wedding and all..."  
  
Hermione took a sharp breath. Living at the Burrow meant seeing Bill everyday, something she had avoided ever since the summer of their romance. "Ron, if you want to, then I will. I want to help any way I can." She lied. "Have you talked to your mum yet?"  
  
"Yeah, today, after work. She said 'The more, the merrier!' Harry and Ginny are going to stay there, too. Fred, Percy, George, and Charlie want to move into their old rooms, at least for the summer. Fred is going to bring Angelina, and George Alicia."  
  
"Okay, tomorrow lets pack and go." Hermione rolled over and asked herself, What are you getting yourself into?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well, that is chapter two. I hope you like it. Or, as we would say in Florida, "Hope ya'all lak it." Shall I continue?  
  
Pandagrrl: Thanks. Don't worry, I hate being predictable. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Anything belonging to JK Rowling does.  
  
"We're here!" Ron shouted as soon as him and Hermione apparated into the Burrow. They were surprised when no one answered him, considering the number of people who were staying there. Ron took their bags up to his old room while Hermione went into the kitchen. She found Fred sitting at the table, adding together figures, probably for his business that he owned with George.  
  
She snuck up behind him and covered his eyes. "Guess who?"  
  
"Hermione!" Fred turned his head and looked at her. "Blimey, I didn't hear you come in. Let me take a look at you." He stood and cast her an appraising look that made her blush. "I see why Ron never wants to come home. BUSY he told us." He winked at her.  
  
"Shuttup! Stop. How are you?" Hermione asked, giving him a big hug.  
  
"Fred, hands off my girlfriend!" Ron had come downstairs. He laughed and patted Fred on the back. "How are you, mate?"  
  
"Fantastic. Next week George and I are going to open another store in Albania. They love their jokes. Mum said to get settled. We are going to eat out in the garden tonight. She went with Fleur and Ginny to look at invitations." Fred gathered up his parchments and followed them up the stairs. Ron's room hadn't changed at all. The Chudley Cannons bedspread was still on his bed, as raggedy as ever, and his wall was covered with Posters of the Cannons. Ron took out his wand and murmured and enlargement spell at the bed. It doubled in size.  
  
"We will sleep there." He said, proud with himself. He lay down on the bed and stared up at Hermione. She reached into her suitcase and got out a sundress.  
  
"Should I wear this? I'm going to take a shower." She held the dress up to her body.  
  
"You look brilliant in it. We won't need candles to light up the yard." Ron always used corny lines on her; it was partially why she liked him so much. After showering and dressing they both went downstairs. Mrs. Weasley was there with Ginny, Harry, Charlie, Fred, George, and Fleur. Fleur looked as stunning as ever. She still wore her golden blond hair long, and her blue eyes sparkled. She greeted Ron and Hermione with a hug.  
  
"Vell, I am so glad you are heer. Ve need all ze 'elp ve can get vith ze plans." Fleur said in her French accent. She then rushed into the kitchen. "Beel, your brozer and his girlfriend are 'ere. Come and see zem." Hermione felt a rush of hate. Ron and his girlfriend? Is that all she was? She saw a flash of red hair. Bill walked in. While Ron was simple looking, Bill was gorgeous. His red hair was still worn in a ponytail, but instead of his dragon fang earring he had on a claw. Hermione tried not to cry as he shook Ron's hand and gave her a nod. After all they had been through, all she got was a nod. He couldn't still be mad at the last letter she sent him? That had been years ago. He avoided her eyes. Her heart broke.

That's chapter three. Hope you like it. Review please. P.S. It is so hard doing Fleur's accent. If anyone has any advice, please tell me!  
  
Pandagrrl: Yeah, I'm not one for drama. The only soap opera is Days of Our Lives. That's only because I have been watching it my whole life. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Anything belonging to JK Rowling does.  
  
Hermione mentally slapped herself. Ron was her boyfriend, and she liked him a lot. But you don't LOVE him, the little voice in her head said. She turned her attention to the invitation samples Fleur was showing her and Ginny. Nodding and politely smiling at each one, she pretended to like them. Harry walked over to her and enveloped her in his arms.  
  
"Hullo. It's nice to see you again. How are you? You look a little sick." Harry kissed Hermione's cheek and whispered this to her.  
  
She smiled at him gratefully and said "I'm fine. It's just this excitement. Is it just me, or is Ginny looking a little plump around the stomach?" She changed the subject.  
  
Harry grinned sheepishly and told her softly "Don't say anything yet. She wants to announce it tonight at dinner."  
  
"Oh, Harry! Congratulations! Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Hermione embraced him again. She grinned from ear to ear. Mrs. Weasley moved the group out to the garden, where tree large tables were set up side by side.  
  
"Dinner is coming up. You lot sit down and talk for a while." Mrs. Weasley said, and then made her way to the kitchen. There was a great deal of bustling as everyone tired to sit down next to who they wanted. Eventually one side of the tables sat Charlie, Fleur, Penelope, Percy's girlfriend, Fred, Ginny, and Angelina. The other side sat Percy, Mr. Weasley, Alicia, George, Harry, and Bill right next to Hermione. Chatter filled the garden as Mrs. Weasley brought out the pots and pans. The minute she sat down hands reached for the food.  
  
Mr. Weasley was telling Percy and Alicia about a recent item that he had confiscated from someone. "Billy Blibbers sold a pair of stockings to a poor muggle woman the other day. When she put them on and went to the shop they pulled themselves down! She pulled them up again but it kept on happening. Pity, she never wanted to wear stockings again. We had to use a strong Memory charm on her." Alicia tried not to giggle as Percy shot her a disapproving look.  
  
Hermione watched as Penelope tried to teach Fred and Ginny how to perform a charm to cool their food of a little bit. Charlie was telling Fleur about a nest of baby Blood-scale dragons that he had found in the middle of London. Angelina ate happily, without talking. She looked like all she wanted was a good meal. Hermione thought this made sense, as she played Quidditch for the Wimbourne Wasps. That day her team won the playoffs.  
  
Clink Clink Harry tapped his spoon on his glass of Fire Whisky. "Ginny and I have an announcement to make." He stood and walked over to his wife. She rose next to him. "Ginny and I are going to be parents." The silence only lasted a few seconds before and outburst of joy.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley started crying tears of joy.  
  
"Blimey!"  
  
"Congratulations!"  
  
"How many months?"  
  
"Girl or boy?"  
  
Ginny stood tall and beamed. "Thank you! I am five months pregnant. We are very happy to announce that I am going to have twins!" The eruption was larger this time. People rushed to hug Ginny and pat Harry on the back. Sooner or later the group calmed down.  
  
"I would like to propose a toast." Bill raised his glass. "To love."  
  
"To love." Came the response. The rest of the evening Hermione felt like she was floating. She wasn't sure what caused this, the Fizzlewine, or the delight of the news.  
  
That's chapter four. Hope you like it. I really wanted someone in this story to have a baby, so I decided on Ginny and Harry. Enjoy!  
  
Pandagrrl: Thanks! I had to write a small chapter cause this is kinda long. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Anything belonging to JK Rowling does.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe that I'm going to be an uncle!" Ron said to Hermione while he changed into his pajamas. "A double uncle! I wonder what they will name them. How does Ronald Junior sound?"  
  
Hermione slipped on a pair of boxer shorts and a sports bra, her usual nighttime wear. "Lovely. But don't you think that Ginny and Harry ought to decide the names?" She smiled and snuggled next to him in the bed.  
  
"I suppose. Hermione?" He said.  
  
"Mmmmmm?" Hermione nestled her face into the crook of his neck.  
  
"Well...er...do you think that maybe we might have children someday?"  
  
"Mmmmm...well, we aren't even married yet. Maybe we should wait. I have a feeling that your mum will be too busy for the next few months to plan another wedding."  
  
"I love you." He whispered, half asleep.  
  
"Mmmmm... good night." She murmured and her mind gave in to slumber.  
  
The next morning Hermione dressed in short white shorts and a white tank top, and then walked down to the kitchen. Ginny, Harry, Fred, Alicia, George, Angelina, Charlie, Bill, and Ron sat around the table eating toast and kippers.  
  
"Hullo, My-Own." Ron said, kissing her on the cheek. "Today we are going up the hill to play some Quidditch. I don't suppose you want to join us?" Hermione shook her head. Quidditch was never her thing. Instead she grabbed the book she was reading, Which Witch? This Witch, and went down by the creek to read. She relaxed to the sounds of water rushing and birds singing. The book enclosed her in a different world, where she forgot about Bill, Fleur, and Ron. Hours passed when finally a voice interrupted her rest.  
  
"Wow, that was the most fun I've had since I played at Hogwarts." Ginny sat down next to her, all sweaty.  
  
"Hullo. I'm glad you had fun." Hermione smiled at her friend.  
  
"Er...Hermione? Could I ask you something that has been bothering me for a long while?" Ginny inquired meekly.  
  
"Of course, Gin! You know that you are one of my best friends!" Hermione sounded surprised.  
  
"Well, do you remember that summer before my fifth year? You told me that you fancied Bill. We never got to talk about it after that one conversation. What made you decide to go out with Ron?"  
  
Hermione stared at her confidant for a moment. She did remember that summer. Although Ginny knew that Hermione had liked Bill, she didn't know what went on between them that summer. No one but Fleur did. "I...." Hermione chose her words carefully, because Ginny was very good at reading her thoughts. "Ron is so nice and sweet. I really like him a lot. I was just infatuated with Bill."  
  
"So you don't fancy him anymore?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Bill is getting married, and I am with Ron. I haven't thought about Bill since that summer." Hermione lied. She felt guilty about lying to Ginny, but she didn't want to cause any trouble.  
  
"Okay. Oh, Hermione, I am so happy to be here with you again. It will be like the old days!" Ginny said excitedly. "We can go for walks, picnics, and also I want to pick out baby clothes! You can help me!" Ginny quickly forgot Bill, but he remained in the back of Hermione's head.

Does anyone know what kippers are? I put them in because my e-mail friend from England said that they eat them a lot. As she would say "I haven't a bloody clue" what they are. Are they like grits?  
  
Well, that is chapter five. Do you like it? I suck at English from England so please keep in mind that I am from Florida, where we speak completely differently. I am trying to make this sound authentic.

I wasnt going to continue this because not a lot of people are reading it but I thought "What the hell". 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Anything belonging to JK Rowling does.  
  
"I 'ave a request." Fleur told the group in front of her. She, Ginny, Angelina, Alicia, Penelope, Hermione, and Angelina all sat around the kitchen table talking about the wedding. "I vould like for all of you to be my, 'ow do you say? Bridesmaids." She beamed at them. Everyone started to talk at once.  
  
"Wow! I would be honored!" Ginny told her.  
  
"Of course!" Alicia said.  
  
"Brilliant!" Angelina declared. Penelope grinned. Hermione nodded shyly. She still hadn't forgotten Fleur's temper and hate for her.  
  
"My friend Lizette vill be ze maid of 'onor. You vill meet 'er today. Ve vill go shopping vith 'er for dresses. Yes?" Fleur asked as Mrs. Weasley walked in with her traveling cloak on.  
  
The women became excited. They all put on their best clothes and set out for Madame Malkin's Wedding Clothes. Lizette turned out to be a mousy woman with straight brown hair and an only a slight French lilt to her voice. Hermione immediately liked her. Lizette had a way of making her feel welcome, even with Fleur. The gang tried on so many dresses that Hermione's head spun with bows and frills. The bridesmaids each got a cream colored dress with seed pearl trimmings. Fleur chose a white silk gown with lace trimmings, a five foot long train, and one thousand seed pearls sewed on to the bodice. She looked stunning. Her great blue eyes shone like two sapphires and her skin glowed with exhilaration. Hermione was breathless. Now she realized why Bill loved Fleur.  
  
After paying for everything, Mrs. Weasley treated them all to ice cream. "You need something sweet after all that shopping!" She declared. They sat down at a small outside table.  
  
"So, Fleur, have you decided what kind of bouquet you want?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Vell, I vas zinking of orchids. Zey are beautiful and zey remind me of ze first time I met Beel." Fleur replied, blushing.  
  
"What happened? You have to tell us the whole story!" Alicia insisted.  
  
"Okay. Eef you insist. I vas applying for a job at Gringotts ven zis most 'andsome man valked up to me and said 'Vat ees a pretty lady like you doing in suck an ugly place?' Zen 'e took my 'and and bought me some coffee. Eet vas most romantic." Fleur giggled and blushed. Hermione felt sick to her stomach. It didn't sound the least bit romantic to her. She had experienced much better dates with Bill.  
  
Flashback  
  
He cupped her cheek in his hand and looked into her eyes. "Hermione, I love you. You are the most stunning girl I have ever met." Then he lowered his face and kissed her fervently. She felt his heartbeat against her chest as she kissed her back.  
  
"Bill..." She murmured breathlessly.  
  
"Shh...." He put his finger against her lips and embraced her. She felt the heat of his body relax her. "You are amazing."  
  
End of flashback  
  
"Ladies, we should get back if we want to be in time for dinner." Mrs. Weasley broke Hermione's daydream. Collecting up the bags of clothes, they all made their way to the PFS (Public Floo Station).

A/N: Well, there it is. I tried to update fast. I'm glad that some people like this. Sorry this chappy is so short.  
  
aliciablack52: Yuck! Eeeeww! That is so gross. Remind me never to accept kippers if I visit England. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Hermione stretched out on the swing in the sun porch with her favorite book. It was late, everyone was in bed. She thought she would relax after a day of shopping with Fleur and her bridesmaids. It was a warm night, the air had the smell of lilacs in it. She smiled as she read. She could feel every muscle in her body ease.

_Bang!_ The noise of the front door closing startled her. Bill stood on the porch, looking at her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. I couldn't sleep. I will leave you alone." The iciness in Bill's voice was not lost on Hermione.

"Wait! Bill, I think we are due for a talk." Hermione couldn't believe she was saying this.

"We have nothing to say to each other. Our friendship ended with a letter five years ago."

"Come on, Bill. Don't be immature. You know why I wrote that letter." Hermione sighed.

"Me? Immature? What is immature is to dump someone without doing it to there face. What is immature is not telling them why. Why did you write that letter?" Bill asked.

"Because, I was tired of hiding. I wanted a relationship that everyone approves and a boyfriend who can meet my friends. I wanted someone who can make me happy."

"I didn't make you happy? If you really had loved me, you wouldn't care what everyone else thinks. You broke my heart-"

"Don't say that, Bill"

"Its true!" Bill said "You did break my heart. You think I cared about that age difference? I didn't! Did you think you would make me happy by hooking up with my younger brother? Well, you were wrong. I just want to ask you one thing: Do you love him?"

"Ron is very special to me. I-"

Bill cut her off. "I didn't ask if he was special. I want to know if you love him."

"I...You know what? I don't have to answer you! I have no obligation."

"Your obligation to answer me started when you kissed me five years ago."

"YOU are the one who kissed ME, may I remind you. The answer is, yes, I DO love Ron." Hermione glared at Bill.

"I don't believe you."

Hermione stood up and ran inside, slamming the door after her. For hours Bill sat on the porch, wishing he hadn't been so harsh on her. Seeing her after so long brought up feelings he forgot he had inside him. She touched a nerve in him. He realized he still loved her.

* * *

"Oi! My-Own, I have to go out today, a problem with an order for the shop. See you later." Ron gave her a kiss and left the room. Hermione, still in bed, sighed deeply. She was very hurt from what Bill had said to her the night before. Though she tried to deny it, she never fully got over him.

Hermione got up and put on a short, pink sundress that showed off her curves. She made her way down to breakfast, but someone stepped in front of her. Her anger flared when she saw Fleur staring at her, tapping her foot.

"You leetle girl, ven vill you ever learn to stay avay from my love." Fleur's eyes shot daggers at Hermione.

"I have nothing to do with Bill"

"Don't lie. I saw you last night vith 'im."

"I can talk to whomever I want. There is nothing between me and Bill. Leave me alone." Hermione stepped around Fleur and continued down to the kitchen, where she found Mrs. Weasley serving eggs, bacon, and Hermione's favorite, kippers. Hermione sat down at the table and began to eat. She was almost done with her toast when Bill came in and sat down. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife when Mrs. Weasley went outside to hang the wash.

"Listen about last night, I am sorry." Bill broke the silence.

"Don't be. I understand. I was wrong to break it off that way."

"Hermione, you are too forgiving for your own good. So...erm...I am going for a walk. Would you like to join-" Bill was interrupted by a loud bang. There stood Arthur Weasley.

"Dad, I thought you should be at work. What's the matter?" Bill asked. Mr. Weasley's face was stark white, with a horrified expression on his face.

"Where is you mother?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I'm here. Arthur, love, what is wrong?" Mrs. Weasley walked in from the yard.

"It's Ron. He was attacked."

Mrs. Weasley let out a scream. "Ronnie! What do you mean, 'attacked'"

"Well, he was at his shop when some young blokes came in. They attempted to rob him. Then they attacked him. That is all I know. He is at St. Mungo's" Mr. Weasley replied. "He might not make it."

* * *

Hermione sat by her boyfriend's hospital bed while his parents talked to a Healer.

"They used a highly dangerous, new curse on him that caused him to bleed internally. We are working on a counter curse. In the mean time, we are giving him a stream of new blood. I must admit to you, the chances of him making it are slim." The Healer explained to the Weasley's.

**"Ron might die."**

* * *

sorry it took so long to update. college is hectic. dont be mad, please. 


End file.
